Camping
by RedHal
Summary: Sequel to The Files.  Danny and Jack go on a Father/Son camping trip 'without weapons'.  However, Danny sneaks a few things because someone didn't tell the ghosts that they weren't invited.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. As you can PLAINLY see, the sequel won. Sorry it's not as good as the original and there MAY be another installment involving a little bit of Vlad torture. I'm also going to do another on Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are informed that Maddie is now involved. For those of you who wanted the others first, sorry. But this story tied for 'Don't care.' However, 'New Class' and 'Bonding' tied as well so let me know or I'm going to draw a name out of a hat!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: Danny and Jack are going on a Father/Son camping trip because Maddie and Jazz figured that Danny could use a vacation from the ghost hunting. However, try telling the ghosts that they're not invited. Can Danny keep his secret or will Jack find out?

_**Camping**_

**Chapter 1 **

It had been a month since Maddie Fenton discovered her son's deepest secret. Now she had talked Jack into taking Danny on a well deserved vacation.

"So…" 15 year old Danny asked his friends and sister before climbing into the jeep. "Can I count on you four to get along?"

"Of course" Jazz said. "And you have NOTHING to worry about. You just focus on relaxing"

"Jazz. I'm going camping with Dad at Lake Eerie…with TWO E's. I'll be lucky to keep my secret"

"You'll do fine Danny" Tucker said

"Just don't kill each other while I'm gone this week" Danny warned

On the other side of the jeep.

"Have fun on the father/son camping trip." Maddie told her husband

"AND REMEMBER, NO GHOSTS!" Jazz yelled from the other side of the jeep

The Fenton males got into the jeep and drove off.

"So…" Jazz asked her mother. "Think Danny can hide his secret from Dad?"

"If this was just a weekend trip, maybe. But a week…"

"I don't know" Tucker argued with Maddie. "I mean, you discovered Danny's secret by hacking into his files. If YOU weren't able to figure it out on your own…"

0000

6 hours later,

"Shame your mother wouldn't let us take the R.V." Jack pouted as he and Danny worked on setting up a tent

"Well…if there's a ghost attack at home, Mom needs as many of the weapons as she can get." Danny stated. "Besides, Mom and Jazz don't want us ghost hunting for some reason."

"Danny?" Jack asked upon seeing a smirk on Danny's face

"Yeah?"

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing" Danny said quickly having been previously thinking about the Fenton Thermos and a few other weapons in his backpack he had snuck out of the house.

Of course, Jack knew NOTHING about his son's hobby nor his condition.

It wasn't long before the two Fenton males were sitting by a campfire roasting marshmallows in silence

"So…" Jack asked breaking the silence. "How's life treating you?"

Danny tried so hard not to laugh at that question. For one thing, due to Fenton Ghost portal, he only had half a life, both figuratively AND literally. Ever since Danny Fenton become Danny Phantom, his life had consisted of fighting ghosts, dealing with bullies, fighting ghosts, keep his double life a secret from the world, fighting ghosts, protecting his parents from a Froot-Loop who wanted to kill Jack and marry Maddie, fighting ghosts, being hunted by his parents and a peer, fighting ghosts, and dealing with typical teen stuff like puberty.

And did I mention fighting ghosts?

"Could be better" Danny admitted truthfully with a shrug. "You?"

"Pretty good" Jack stated

Silence.

"So… how are things going between you and Sam?"

"Huh?" Danny asked getting ridged a bit.

"You know. That friend that you like-LIKE."

"We're not…she's not…I don't…well, maybe…" Danny hesitated

"Clueless" Jack sighed with a smile

Danny, having heard his father, rolled his eyes. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

After all, with as much as Danny's been around his parents in both of his forms, he would have thought his parents would have figured out he was leading a double life

"Well…" Jack said with a yawn. "I'd say it's getting time to hit the sack"

"Good idea" Danny said all for a goodnight's rest.

However, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh no" Danny groaned

"What was that mist?" Jack asked

"Uh…I'm cold" Danny said

Suddenly,

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" a familiar ghost yelled

"GHOST!" Jack yelled before realizing he had no weapons "Get behind me Danny!"

Danny rolled his eyes as the Box Ghost enjoyed terrorizing Jack Fenton. Danny DID get behind his father, but only because that's where his backpack was.

"THAT'S RIGHT! HIDE IN TERROR! FOR I AM THE…"

"Hey Box Ghost!" Danny said stepping out of 'hiding' holding the Thermos

"Wait a minute…" The Box Ghost said looking Danny over before realizing the connection. "YOUUU! YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER WILL NOT HOLD ME!"

"Wanna bet!"

He pressed the activation button and sucked the Box Ghost into the Thermos as it called out a final "BEWARE!"

"Danny?" Jack asked as Danny recapped the Thermos. A million questions were running through his head: how had the ghost known Danny? Where did Danny get the Thermos? How did Danny know HOW to work the Thermos? Why hadn't Danny been scared of the ghost?

"I snuck the Thermos into my backpack. JUST in case" Danny told his father with a nervous laugh.

"But how'd you get it to work?" Jack asked "Let alone know HOW to work it. I don't recall teaching you the basics on how to activate the Thermos"

"Well…uh…" Danny hesitated before deciding to sort of fess up. "I've been kindof… sortof…ghost hunting behind your back"

Jack's mouth dropped. He had NOT been expecting that answer

"Well…I'm tired" Danny said faking a yawn. "I'm going to bed. Night Dad"

"Good night Danny" Jack said figuring he'd get a better answer tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day,

"So, what changed your mind about ghost hunting?" Jack asked his son as they hiked the woods

"Well…um…do I have to answer?" Danny asked

"Yes" Jack answered

"Rats." Danny muttered as he tried to think of a lie. He thought of a convincing one that would ALSO explain his hesitation. "Well…since the portal activated, a lot of ghosts have been coming through. Not all of them are scared of you the way Phantom is and tried to kidnap me once in a while"

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed at this sudden 'knowledge' "How is it your mother and I don't know?"

"Because Phantom kept saving my butt and I wasn't sure how you'd react" Danny said "I mean…you hate Phantom yet for the past year he's been saving me. Jazz and I TRIED to explain to you that Phantom isn't that bad, but you won't listen"

"Jazz knows about these kidnappings?"

"Actually, one of the enemies tried to vaporize her, but Phantom saved her" Danny said

"Man, I owe that Ghost kid an apology" Jack muttered reluctantly with the knowledge that Phantom had saved both his kids. Especially his princess.

"I'm sure he understands where you were coming from" Danny said "Anyways, I started ghost hunting to learn how to better defend myself. I'm still nowhere as good as you and Mom"

"Is that why you've been missing curfew? The kidnappings and the hunting?"

Danny nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Jack asked

"I didn't want you guys to know about the kidnappings" Danny said with a shrug

Danny felt himself embraced by his father

"When we get home, we're going to have to go on a father/son ghost hunting spree"

"We'll see" Danny said

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Danny?" Jack asked.

He missed the ghost sense this time, but not how ridged his son got

"Ghosts" Danny whispered as he got closer to his father

"Do you have ANY weapons in that bag?"

"Nothing that could be of any help except the Thermos" Danny said. "I only brought weapons to deal with certain ghosts."

Suddenly, a bush parted and a large four-armed ghost bear appeared roaring

"DAD! MOVE!" Danny shouted as he pushed his father out of the way and dodged himself.

Jack was impressed with Danny's skills as his son dodged while digging in his backpack

"Good enough" Danny said pulling out the Specter Deflector (brought in case of a certain Froot-Loop in case Danny decided against using the thermos on Plasmius) and turned it on. Wincing a bit, but able to hide the wince, Danny threw the Deflector at the bear causing it to scream in pain allowing Danny to use the Thermos on it

"Nothing that could be of help?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Complicated story. Let's get to camp." Danny said wincing as he picked up the deflector and turned it off

0000

Jack spent the rest of that day trying to get more information from Danny, but the boy was being rather tightlipped about it.

It was now the second full day camping, third on the entire trip, and the boys were fishing

Suddenly, Danny groaned

"What's up Danny?" Jack asked

Danny's ghost sense had gone off again

"Doesn't he EVER give up?" Danny asked

Jack turned and saw a familiar ghost flying towards them. It was the same ghost that had interrupted their LAST father/son outing

"I've got you now, Whelp!" the ghost said powering up an ecto-gun

"Hold your breath" Danny instructed his father.

"Why?" Jack asked

Danny then dumped the canoe over sending both of them into the lake just narrowly missing the ecto-blast

Jack surfaced rather quickly and swam to the boat looking for Danny. His mouth dropped when he saw Danny already surfaced and shooting an ectoblast at the ghost's jet pack causing it to come plummeting down to earth only to be stopped by the thermos

With his new knowledge that Danny was a ghost hunter, this wouldn't have surprised Jack. However, it was the fact that the ecto-blast from Danny came STRAIGHT from the teen's hands that had Jack in shock.

Danny turned to check on his father as he had hoped Jack had sunk a bit deeper into the lake and that it would have taken him longer to surface. He saw the older man gaping.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Danny asked with a wince

Jack could only nod.

Danny sighed and swam over to his father. The two got the canoe right-side-up and climbed in

"What was that?" Jack asked

"Remember the portal accident?" Danny asked

Jack nodded.

"I..um…sortof…lied. I was inside of it when it happened. I got a BIT more than small shock. It gave me ghost powers. I didn't tell you guys because I thought you guys might overreact" Danny explained before looking at the bottom of the boat. "If you don't want me, I can understand"

"Danny…this is AMAZING!" Jack exclaimed "What do you mean I don't want you? So you've been fighting ghosts with your powers all this time? What else can you do?"

Danny just blinked at his father not having registered anything past the 'this is AMAZING'.

"Well, this certainly explains why the inventions have been keying into you." Jack said laughing

Danny smiled and hugged his father. True his father still hadn't realized that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, but he knew of the powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Danny had spent the rest of the day telling his father about a few of his adventures that could be told without mentioning Phantom.

While the two were at the campfire again, Danny was suddenly tackled. He knew who it was before his father's cry could come out of the man's mouth. After all, there were only TWO ghosts that wouldn't set off his ghost sense and only one of them had THIS strength

"What do you want Plasmius?"

"Oh PLEASE Daniel!" the halfa exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious by now? To kill you and your idiot Father"

"HEY! LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!" Jack shouted

Plasmius shot Jack with an ectoblast

"DAD!" Danny exclaimed as Jack was grabbed by the vulture ghosts.

"I'm okay Danny" Jack confirmed, though the way he was holding his arm proved otherwise

Danny turned to Vlad, eyes glowing green

"Ooh. The scary eyes" Vlad said sarcastically

Danny looked over and saw Jack struggling. Danny's breath was caught when he realized that his father was injured.

"Now the question is," Vlad mused. "Which to dispose of first? The idiot father so that his hero son could watch helplessly as he can't protect his father, or the hero son that the idiot father could watch helplessly."

Vlad turned to Jack expecting a clueless look. However, he hadn't been expecting the defiant look in Jack's eyes completely unfazed by the 'hero son' comment.

"How about neither?" Danny said deciding to make the final confession to his father "I'M GOING GHOST!"

The white rings formed and traveled up and down Danny's body transforming Daniel Jack Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Jack had NOT been expecting that.

Danny used his ice powers to freeze Vlad's hands causing him to release his arms and then Danny threw an ecto-blast shoving Vlad off of him. He then shot some ecto-blasts at the vultures thus releasing his Dad.

Danny then duplicated himself to make the fight a bit easier

"Well…" Vlad said looking only a tad shocked. "I see you FINALLY got your duplication down"

"Wasn't that difficult once I found a trick" All four Dannys chorused as three fought the evil halfa who had duplicated himself to make the odds more even. The fourth was going for the bag that held the thermos, but the fourth Vlad was keeping him busy.

Eventually, Danny used up most of his energy and absorbed his copies making Vlad do the same.

Just as Vlad was going in to attack Danny, Vlad was pounced on by a huge wolf-like creature

"Wulf?" Danny asked as he and Jack watched the fight

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!"

The Fenton men looked up and saw a female Danny Phantom come rushing in and conjuring up an ecto-blast and shot at Vlad

Danny then sucked Vlad into the thermos before he could transform back

"_Fudgenutters" _Vlad swore inside the thermos

"What are you two doing here?" Danny asked flying over to the girl-ghost and the werewolf-ghost.

"I was in the neighborhood, saw Plasmius, and thought I'd give him a bit of hell for trying to melt me" the girl said

"Amiko." Wulf greeted Danny before licking the ghost-boy

"It's good to see you too Wulf" Danny said scratching the ghost's head.

Jack could only gape at the sight. The ghost boy…one of the two ghosts he had sworn to take down, was his son.

Suddenly, Jack winced had gripped his bad arm and blacked out with pain

"DAD!" Danny shouted as he flew up to his father. "Dani. Grab my bag"

The Ghost girl flew over to the bag and tossed it to Danny. Danny then grabbed a first aid kit and tended to his father's injuries

0000

When Jack came back around, he was back in the tent with his injured arm wrapped almost professionally. He could hear the katydids in the background and the crackling of a fire.

Jack left the tent and saw his son in human form tending the fire while a 13 year old girl who looked JUST like him roasted a hotdog. The werewolf ghost was curled up sleeping.

"Hi Mr. Fenton" the girl greeted causing Danny to turn and smile at his father

"Feeling better Dad?" Danny asked

"I think so" Jack said "Danny? Are you REALLY Phantom?"

"Yeah. Remember me telling you about the accident? Well…Phantom was the full result of it. When I emerged, I was in ghost form."

"I take it you never told us because of the way I openly talked about Phantom?" Jack guessed as he sat on one of the logs

Danny nodded

"I was going to tell you a few months after Phantom made an alliance with you and Mom so he can gain your trust. He was planning on dropping by after the trip" Danny explained. "Now, before you go asking about incidents like the mayor, all that's explained in my Ghost Files at home"

"You have your own ghost files?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Danny said. "That's how Mom found out a month ago. She was snooping around in them and read them. Of course, Jazz wanted to wait to see how long it would take you to figure it out since she and Mom had to find out the hard way"

"How'd your sister figure it out?"

"She followed me into an alley when I was transforming" Danny explained before realizing something. "Oh! Dad. These are Wulf and Danielle. Wulf helped me during a few Walker incidents and Dani helped me a couple of times with Plasmius"

"Nice to finally meet you face-to-face Mr. Fenton" Dani said shaking Jack's hand

"Have we met?" Jack asked

"She's my clone Dad" Danny explained

"Someone CLONED you?" Jack gasped

Danny held out the thermos and shook it

"Okay." Jack said taking a deep breath. "Let's start at the beginning"

He hoped that a few of his MANY questions would be answered just by a bit of story time

A/N: Okay, in case anyone missed it and thinks that Jack is learning faster than Maddie, you're way off. Even though "Files" is longer, it takes place in the span of three days (counting the Epilogue where Maddie knows of Danny). It's taken Jack FOUR days. I'm just moving this story faster. Hope that cleared up any confusion for those that miss it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

A couple of days later,

Jack and Danny walked into Fenton Works.

"Hi Boys. Did you have a good time?" Maddie asked innocently when the two boy walked down to the lab.

"Had a blast" Danny said grabbing the Flashdrive with the Ghost Files and went to the computer to update something.

"Don't take too long with those files Son." Jack said "I wanna see how you torture this ghost that tried to kill us"

"A ghost tried to kill you two?" Maddie gasped

"Just Plasmius" Danny told his mother as he pulled up his personal file and added _healing abilities (self and others) _under his list of powers.

"Do I WANT to know?" Maddie asked as Jazz came down

"Hi guys" the senior in high school greeted "How was the trip?"

"A few ghosts tried to wreck it" Danny told her as he saved the file. "But we caught them"

"I bet you learned a LOT about Danny on this trip" Jazz said to her father

"That's an understatement" Jack said "By the way, we need to talk about what to do about Danny's…hobby"

"You're right" Maddie said. "Um…how MUCH of the hobby do you know about?"

"All of it" Danny confirmed

"you TOLD him?" Jazz exclaimed

"He saw the ecto-blast and then when Plasmius hurt him, I snapped and transformed" Danny said

Jazz groaned and handed her mother, who had her hand out expectantly, $50.

"Anyways," Danny said rolling his eyes. "Let's get Plasmius to Klemper's and tell that ice ghost that Plasmius wants to be his BEST friend. That way, gives us more time to prepare our torture Plasmius plan because he's DEFINITELY going to want vengeance"

"Sounds good" Maddie said still trying to decide the best way to torture the halfa who tried to harm her husband and son.

The humans piled in the Fenton Specter Speeder and Danny transformed. They flew to the ghost zone with Danny leading the way. When they got to the lair,

"Hey Klemper!" Danny said. "I found a friend for you!"

"A friend?" the ghost asked. "Oh goodie!"

Danny released the ghosts in the thermos. Both Skulker, Box Ghost, AND Vlad were hugged by the pajama-clad ghost. The lucky ghost bear, who managed to get missed, ran for it

"THREE BESTEST FRIENDS!" Klemper exclaimed

"Come near my family again Plasmius," Danny threatened, "And next time I'm using the Specter Deflector on you. In front of Dad. Then I'm going to let him and Mom decide what to do with you"

"And I'm SERIOUSLY considering ripping YOU apart Molecule by Molecule." Maddie added to Plasmius, a look of pure utter hatred in her eyes and voice

The Fentons then flew off. Danny phased into the Speeder and smiled at his family

"Glad you're out in the open family-wise?" Jazz asked

"Yeah." Danny confirmed "I am"

"So Danny?" Jack asked. "While we're here, how about a tour?"

"Sounds good to me" Maddie agreed.

"Okay." Danny said as he walked over to the front and pointed. "Over there is Aragon. Lair of Princess Dora."

Danny had a feeling life was going to get much more interesting now.

The End

A/N: There WILL be more installments for this as this has now become a series. Upcoming parts are the confrontation btwn Maddie and the rest of Team Phantom, more Torture of the Froot-Loop that includes Jack learning he voted for a ghost, and I might act on Trinity Fenton-Phantom's review, so for those of you who wanted more Torture Vlad, be patient. There WILL be more to come. The New and Improved full Team Phantom just has to get together and do a bit of plotting and then Vlad is going to WISH he stayed in the arms of Klemper (Any Ideas by P.M. on how to torture Vlad are welcome).

And since I've had an equal amount of enthusiasm for 'Bonding' and 'New Class', I'll be nice and post them at the same time. They'll go up tomorrow.


End file.
